Bruja y princesa
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Candy era una poderosa bruja y como toda tenía ambiciones pero cuando esa doncella de cabellos verdosos y ojos azules estaba al frente suyo, supo que ya tenía SU REINO enfrente Relato yuri, universo alterno


En una especie de sala llena de libros y pergaminos se hallaba sentada una bruja de cabellos rubios enredados como frondosos, ojos verdes como el bosque, pecas en su nariz que más se parecían a una cicatriz, su vestido era de una chaqueta tipo camisa larga con mangas anchas y cuello (Similar a las ropas de los Akatsuki), sólo que llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, unas medias largas y negras hasta las pantorrillas y un gorro común de bruja.

Su nombre era Candy y era descendiente de una familia poderosa de magos y hechiceros, la familia Ardley considerada una de las familias más poderosas, respetadas y temibles que habían existido en el reino de Lakewood, la joven de unos 16 años era la hechicera real del reino, sin presiones y con ambiciones típicas de un hechicero pero cuando conoció a una princesa prefirió dejar de lado ese tipo de ambiciones y ser la persona más cercana de la pequeña mandataria.

La joven usaba su magia con un dedo colocaba unas pócimas y recetas echándolas sobre una enorme olla de agua caliente hirviendo dando a entender que iba a crear un elixir poderoso, con sumo cuidado y gran memoria usaba los ingredientes para su nueva formula mientras un mapache blanco con rayas negras era su fiel ayudante

-Para el remedio de Oberon, necesito una pizca de hongos, una cola de dragón y una cola de cuervo- El coatí hizo caso a la orden de su maestra y trajo los elementos mencionados los cuales la hechicera introdujo en la gran caldera, mientras tanto un pequeño chirrido se hizo presente, la puerta estaba siendo abierta y en eso una joven de cabello negro y ojos azules zafiro, una piel blanca, un vestido largo con corsé que remarcaba su busto el cual era el común y decente de una adolescente y un peinado victoriano, era la princesa Annie hija del rey Britter la cual era una de las personas de más grande confianza de la bruja Ardley.

-Hola, disculpe- Habló la princesa sin entrar de lleno en el recinto por temor a ser una interrupción en la labor de la bruja, la rubia al oír su voz dibujó una sonrisa donde demostraba su emoción y felicidad al poder pasar un tiempo con la joven heredera

-Ah, princesa Annie,

En ese instante el coatí corrió a los brazos de la princesa la cual no dudó en alzar al animal mientras se reía por los pucheros y caricias del pequeño mamífero

-¡Jajaja! Clin, ¿Cómo estás?

La joven hechicera se teletransportó frente a la princesa e hizo una genuflexión digna de un príncipe en señal de perdón y respeto

-Princesa, disculpa por haberla llamado en un lugar tan sucio como este

-No se preocupe, Candy-sama- La mujer le pidió que anduviera con etiquetas, no le agradaba que la trataran como de la alta sociedad ya que eso la sentía incomoda a lo cual la bruja asintió con sinceridad debido a su fuerte amistad

-¿Cómo estás Candy? Mi padre me dijo que viniera y venga a verte para ver cómo vas progresando

La hechicera de nuevo se teletransportó hacia donde estaba el caldero y vio de reojo el contenido

-En todo caso, por favor dile que el afrodisiaco que solicitó ya está listo- Miró a su anfitriona como lo era su ama y señora real y señaló usando el dedo índice- Princesa, venga aquí. Todo eso queda agregado en un suave extracto

-¡Eso es asombroso!- Exclamó la doncella mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara, no era la primera vez que felicitaba o se dejara impresionar de la joven bruja pero era interesante como saber más de esa prometedora chica de pecas negras, mientras el coatí fue a donde su maestra hasta colgarse del hombro izquierdo.

La bruja usó su magia para crear una pequeña burbuja en el que contenía el remedio mientras sonreía con gran brillantez como un niño juguetón e idiota

-Al beber ese remedio, hará que las chicas en un lapso de tiempo inconscientemente olviden todo-Se rascó la nuca sin borrar esa sonrisa- Pero aún con todo el remedio, el rey aun no será del todo sexy

Se rió bajito, guiñó un ojo y sacó la lengua, era ese gesto que usaba cuando daba alguna excusa o a modo de disculpa

-Oops, lo siento, jeje…

La doncella tosió un poco a veces no le concernía los asuntos privados de su padre y prefirió cambiar de tema

-Dejando eso de lado, es la primera vez que veo el lugar donde trabajas- La princesa veía de reojo todo el estudio de la hechicera mirando desde elementos raros como unos cráneos humanos que habían en un estande, como miles de frascos, botellas, pergaminos, rollos, escritos y pócimas, la joven era curiosa aunque temía a algunas cosas pero era de buen temple, eso a la bruja no le daba problema ya que era su mejor amiga como contacto y tenía el derecho a ver y conocer cuando quisiera.

-Eso es porque usualmente voy al palacio, ¿No?- La bruja agitaba una pequeña varita de arriba-abajo como si estuviera jugando con ella mientras la princesa tenía unos zafiros brillantes como el mar ya que estaba asombrada ante todo el recinto, era extraño pero era interesante el oficio de ser un mago, en verdad su amiga era una brillante hechicera

-¡Eso es asombroso, Candy!- Exclamó mientras su voz irradiaba energía- Todos estos objetos que usa con tanta facilidad, estoy entrando en trance con ellos

La joven rubia de pronto se le prendió el bombillo mientras veía el punto final para la pócima

-Princesa Annie, ¿Le gustaría agregar el ingrediente final?

La joven pelinegra quedó muda como absorta ante tal petición

-¿Eh? ¿Eso está bien?

-Por supuesto- La hechicera usó la varita para luego hacer que la princesa se elevara por el aire mientras ésta cayendo víctima de los nervios se cubría las faldas con tal de cubrir sus vergüenzas

-¿Ah? ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- La joven estaba elevada lo más alto sobre la hechicera que por cierto aprovechaba de manera culposa ver bajo su falda al menos era astuta en ese sentido aprovechando los nervios de la doncella

-¡Candy! ¡Está muy alto!

-No se preocupe princesa, por aquí- Bajó la varita y en menos de nada la joven cayó sentada enfrente de la rubia que por cierto no se inmutaba en nada ni siquiera con el busto de la ojiazul en su cara y eso que nunca mostraba síntomas de pervertida, digamos que la hechicera era una joven moderada en sus gustos culposos.

La doncella rodeó el cuello de la bruja pecosa mientras ésta sostenía firmemente su cintura con tal de que no se cayera, una risita en bajito más su sonrisa infantil daba a entender que la joven princesa estaba en buenas manos y más cuando latía su corazón al ver de cerca al rostro de la rubia hechicera.

Ahora la princesa cambió de posición, ahora estaba sentada en las piernas de la bruja mientras sostenía una especie de pipeta con la forma de un corazón rojo y un pico de botella junto con un texto que decía "Anthony"

-Ahora princesa Annie, agrega sólo una pizca de este líquido, y entonces la mezcla se completa

La princesa sostenía con cuidado el delicado recipiente

-Me estoy poniendo nerviosa- La princesa de manera lenta bajaba el pico de la pipeta para usar la gota hasta el calderón hirviente pero debía ser cuidadosa, ya que un exceso por muy pequeño que fuese arruinaría todo y el esfuerzo de la bruja se iría al garete… Y tal como sucedió, eso una gota grande y en menos de nada la bruja se alarmó

-¡Ahh! ¡Princesa! ¡Eso fue mucho!- Tanto la bruja como la princesa quedaron pasmadas ya que en menos de nada un fuerte burbujeo comenzó a surgir como a resonar, en cualquier momento la caldera iba a explotar. La bruja pecosa se quitó su manta akatsuki para cubrir a la princesa con tal de evitar que fuera al ser alcanzada por la explosión y lo inevitable se hizo realidad.

Una fuerte resonó en el palacio mientras un humaredal salía de la ventana de la torre, mientras que la escena era digna de una pelea hardcore de un shonen, una rubia pecosa de cabello frondoso en forma de coletas tenía alzada a una princesa arropada en una manta negra con roja, la bruja fuera de la manta usaba una camiseta negra y una pantaloneta blanca corta junto a sus medias largas.

La rubia estaba mojada debido a la fuerte explosión, gotas sin cesar caían de su cabello mientras el coatí estaba con cara de terror al ver el desastre que cometieron ambas chicas. La doncella bajó de los brazos de la hechicera mientras la bruja se ponía su manta. El ambiente se volvió tenso cuando las dos jóvenes se miraron fijamente en pausa y sin nada que las estorbara

-¿Candy-sama?

La mencionada tenía la mirada cubierta por su cabello pero una sonrisa por lo bajo esbozaba en su rostro, alzó un poco la cara mientras ahora estaba sonriendo pero de manera algo seductora

-Princesa…- Tomó su mentón con el dedo, de una manera tanto dulce como delicada mientras sonreía con lascivia como si quisiera tomar esos labios carmesí y hacer en ellos una clara muestra de su autoridad

-Ni una doncella se compara a tu belleza- Sus verdes brillaban mientras la princesa quedaba sin pausa como si fuera víctima de un hechizo, ahora la hechicera hablaba en un tono bajo tirando a provocativo con ganas de poseer algo más mejor que la gloria

-Esos ojos, esos labios hasta tu liso cabello- En eso le soltó el moño dejando caer su cabello y en efecto era tan largo y oscuro pero con unos tintes verdes, eso le agradaba

-Todo eso, toda tu belleza captura a mi corazón y se rehúsa a dejarlos ir- Acercó su rostro a la de su amada doncella mientras le agarraba cordialmente su cintura para acercarla a su rostro hasta hablarle al oído

-Annie…Te amo- Eso dejó en infarto a la doncella mientras el sonrojo calentaba su rostro como su corazón latía por mil, cerró los ojos de manera forzosa temiendo lo que podría venir pero no hubo contacto ya que la joven bajó la cabeza, un craso error como una gran vergüenza y deshonor enfrente de la ojiazul pero la pequeña doncella viendo como su bruja tenía los ánimos bajos decidió elevarlos mientras rodeó su cuello para abrazarla y exclamar alegremente

-¡Candy! ¡Eso es grandioso!- Se rió levemente mientras sentía que su corazón daba brincos de la emoción, no creía que el amor de su vida ni mucho menos de la bruja real o de otra chica pero con que hallara confesado sus sentimientos le bastaba para ello.

-Creo que tuvo un buen efecto, es asombroso- Siguió aferrando sus brazos sobre el cuello de su bruja favorita mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía como nunca mientras se acercó al oído de manera dulce como en bajito tono pronunció

-Por favor no le des este remedio a mi padre, en cambio, quiero que lo bebas en secreto

-Kufufu…- Una pequeña risa se escuchó en ese momento y unas manos agarraron las mejillas de la princesa mientras una sonrisa entre lo infantil y lo maliciosa la asechaba

-Oí lo que acabas de decir

-¿El remedio no te hizo olvidar lo qué ocurrió?

-¿Olvidar? Soy una bruja- La rubia se rió bajito y prosiguió- Todos los remedios que tengo no surten efecto en mí, podría beber el contenido de este caldero y no pasaría nada

La doncella de ojos azules reaccionó con un puchero de enojo mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas

-¡Malvada me engañaste!

-Bueno, si dices eso, entonces…-Una vez más la hechicera guiñó el ojo y se sacó la lengua junto a una gota de sudor dibujada en su frente pero en segundos se convirtió en una persecución donde la doncella propinarle un golpe a la rubia mientras ésta se escondía o se transportaba pero llegó en que dicha escena se volvió una escena al estilo Chavo del Ocho que ahora la bruja estaba en una silla alta mientras la princesa daba con ella y empleaba pequeños puños sobre el cual dama exige sus derechos.

Luego en menos de segundos la princesa arremetía tanto a la bruja pecosa que no se dieron de cuenta que de pronto la silla estaba temblando y ambas iban a caer al caldero hirviente

-¡¿Qué?! Espera…

-¡Eso fue malvado!

-¡Princesa, deténgase!

-¡Estoy tan avergonzada de ti que mi cara podría prender en llamas!

-¡Princesa!

-¡No puedo ponerlo en palabras!

-¡Princesa, pelear aquí es peligr-¡- La silla alta perdió tanto el equilibrio hasta que se dio abajo, en ese instante la doncella se dio contra el pecho de la bruja hasta que ambas cayeron abajo, afortunadamente la bruja hizo desaparecer el caldero y lo convirtió en una cama tipo colchón donde ambas dieron en el punto correcto.

La bruja pecosa abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a la princesa hasta que finalmente se soltaron aliviadas de que todo no se volvió un completo infortunio

-Uh… ¿Estás bien Candy?

-Si, lo estoy prince-…- La bruja con cara de idiota cuando vio que la pequeña doncella estaba sobre ella mientras de una manera rara sus senos remarcados por el corsé estaban frente a su rostro buen motivo para darse un buen sangrado

-Lo siento mucho, Candy- La pobre ojiazul sentía lastima y algo de arrepentimiento pero cuando notó la incomodidad que le ocasionó a su bruja saltó de improviso y exclamó sonrojada y agitando los brazos

-¡Perdóname, esto es impropio para nosotras!

-Está bien, no te preocupes- La bruja evitó mirar ese par de melones y ladeó sus ojos al suelo, no quería causar vergüenza como problemas a la doncella, una vez miró a su amada doncella pero cerró los ojos mostrando su concepto de ser culta ante momentos incomodos aparte de dibujar esa sonrisa cada 2 x 3

-No te preocupes, te salvaste gracias a que me empujaste hacia abajo- En menos de nada levantó dos dedos de su mano derecha como si fuera a pedir que le echara una mano pero en realidad quería su cabello o su cara, cualquiera de esas dos opciones le daba una sensación de calidez como de brillo en su vida

-Princesa…- Su cara era tenue pero llena de honestidad- Debería disculparme por ser una idiota y obligarte a darme tus sentimientos del corazón- Suspiró

-Sin embargo, esos sentimientos que te expresé no eran una mentira

-Candy…-La ojiazul se sonrojó y en verdad sentía que estaba siendo flechada no por un conjuro o un hechizo, de hecho tanto sus sentimientos como el de la bruja eran reales, eran conectados, eran un solo fin: Amarse

-Yo también…-Un halito de voz salió de su boca mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de la ojiverde, quería ser suya como también ella lo fuera- Te amo, Candy

Justo cuando ambas bocas iban a probarse en el asadero de pronto los sonidos de cierto mapache blanco alertaron a las dos jóvenes como en haber interrumpido la escena, la joven doncella se levantó para ver que pasaba después de unos dos minutos entró al recinto y dio las malas noticias para su bruja la cual ya estaba con un bufido de enojo, de hecho nunca cometía errores ni tampoco sufría de presiones pero en cuando al asunto del rey eso no se lo esperaba

-Pensando en eso, estoy segura de que habías hecho suficiente remedio para más de una persona, pero- Pensó en lo que le dijo el emisario hace minutos- Podría ser que tú recibiste más pedidos de otras chicas-

Ahora su cara estaba con completo enfado, no perdonaba que su bruja anduviera con otras tipas a menos de que pudieran ser de gran confianza pero era evidente que quería matar a la primera tipa con tal de defender su territorio

-Y es por eso que hiciste demasiado en esa caldera, ¿Verdad?

La pobre bruja solo se limitó a reírse bajita mientras se rascaba el cuello más la gota blanca dibujada en su cabeza a lo cual la enojada doncella le propinó un golpe al estilo Don Ramón mientras la pecosa se lamentaba entre lloriqueos en junta a un chichón que hervía en su cabeza.

La princesa quizás tenía un lado tímido y sumiso pero era perspicaz y rápida en entender las cosas, hizo un bufido de enojo pero como también de advertencia

-¡En serio, Candy! ¡No quiero excusas baratas como esa!- Pero no podía negar que a pesar de sus defectos la hechicera siempre era esa chica con gran corazón a lo cual dibujó una sonrisa de alegría, rodeó su cuello y besó su mejilla. La rubia sin dudar la tomó de la cintura, dicen que las brujas más cercanas dominan y se adueñan de los reinos, y Candy Ardley no era la excepción…

De hecho ya desde antes lo había tomado como suyo cuando conoció a esa doncella de cabellos verdes y ojos azules, lo logró sin depender de conspiraciones o maldiciones, lo logró siendo como cualquier persona, ser esa persona misma y expresar los sentimientos

-Candy

-¿Si?

-Eres mi brujita y sólo mía

-Y tú eres mi imperio a conquistar… Espera, ya lo hice


End file.
